


寡夫 O! John Wick/A! Helen Wick A!路人/John Wick

by Armand42



Category: John Wick - Fandom
Genre: ABO, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armand42/pseuds/Armand42





	寡夫 O! John Wick/A! Helen Wick A!路人/John Wick

*****************************  
*****************

一阵窸窣声，女人从背后攀上来，语气关切：“宝贝，怎么了？”

男人没有说话，宽阔的肩膀随着急促的呼吸上下起伏。她不知道男人是如何做到喘气但不发出任何声音的，杀手的本能似乎已经完美地被刻入了他的噩梦里。经过万人血浆的洗礼之后，如今他只是一把伤痕累累的武器。

“John, 你还好吗？要喝点水吗？”

“……”

“John……”女人叹了口气，拍拍男人的肩膀，然后从床上下来，赤脚走路的声音从卧室慢慢传远，紧接着就是橱门被拉开的声音，玻璃杯的叮当声，矿泉水咚咚地被倒入杯子，脚步声再次接近了。柔软的床垫向下凹陷，发烧的嘴唇贴上了冰冷的杯沿。

“来，喝点吧。”女人温柔地说。

“……”

男人没有去含那口水，也没有说话，只是翻了个身，也许是在普通人无法适应的黑暗里观察她。女人并不着急，她已经十分习惯了。噩梦，无声的惊吓，被冷汗浸湿的背心。作为一个Alpha，女人懂得如何照顾自己那坚强又脆弱的伴侣。

她耐心地等待着，上身向前微伏，举着水杯的手臂被放在男人能够看见的地方。这不是一个舒适的姿势，但这很重要——透露出一股无害的气息，她不是一个威胁。尽管在同居了五年之后她仍需要频频摆出无害的姿势这个事实令人沮丧，或者说，对alpha的自尊心产生了严重的打击，但，John Wick就是John Wick，她不会妄想去改变他什么。

她要做的，只是等待。

潜伏在黑暗里的豹子终于打了个哈欠，带倒刺的舌头舔了一圈锋利的牙齿。男人的身体放松下来，然后把头凑过去，安静地就着女人的手喝进一口水。他只会喝一口，以示好意，即使口渴难耐，也不会轻易表现出来。男人让那口凉水湿润了自己的口腔之后，伸出胳膊，把放好杯子的女人拉进被窝，然后把头靠近女人的胸前，深深吸进一口浓郁的信息素。

“Helen？”闷闷的，就像是哭了很久以后不情不愿和母亲和好的孩子。

“我在。怎么了，John？”女人环抱住男人的头颅，用手指一点一点地理顺那一缕缕日渐长长的黑发。

“没事。”

女人点头，心里再清楚不过男人只是在确认她是否真的存在。

他们理应还有很长一段路可以走，毕竟已经走了那么、那么久。

*****************************  
*****************

直到Helen离开。

每逢周三都要在小酒馆解决早饭的人终于变成了孤单一人。John弯着背坐在吧台前，在三明治和咖啡被端上来的时候自然地避开了老板疑惑的目光。他不是一个善于和另一个人分享私事的人，即使对象是Helen，也花了他们很长时间去处理好这个。

用五分钟迅速吃掉早饭，咖啡早就喝光了，他从不续杯。John把钱拍在柜台上，向老板点点头，就推门离开了。回到大街上的那一刻，有一瞬间的恍惚，有那么多的人，男男女女，老老少少，他们会发出那么多的声音。

“John！”那不是Helen的声音，但John还是回过头去，想看看那幸运的人儿是谁。一个围着火红色围巾的女孩蹦跳着跑入了男人的怀里，那个和他同名的男人背对着他，用手臂抱住了女孩细瘦的小腿。两个人都不约而同发出了一串动听的笑声。

步履匆忙的上班族不停撞到他的肩膀，那对爱情鸟却没有受到人潮的一丝影响。John面无表情地转过身去，穿过三条马路，沿着人行道走了八分十四秒，走进了一家门在打开的时候会发出一串刺耳童歌的药店。

今天是周三，一个姜黄色头发、穿着蓝色牛仔上衣的女孩站在柜台前，嘴里不安分地嚼着一块口香糖。

“抑制剂。”John沙哑地说。

女孩见怪不怪地耸肩，绕到墙体后头给他拿来了一板。John望着那板白色的小圆药片。

“太少了。”

女孩翻了个白眼，说话的时候粉色的口香糖不停在齿间出现：“一板是正常量，不能再给你更多了。”

他应该周四再来的，女孩的母亲要比她通情达理多了。从她身上那张狂的气息上来看，她应该是个alpha。她的母亲是个幸运的omega，但也只有omega才能懂omega的难处。

“好吧。”John从口袋里捏出钱，放到女孩摊开来的手里，拿走药片的时候没有要塑料袋。他实在等不到周四了，从昨天下午开始他就进入了应激性发情期。一般即将丧偶的omega会在alpha病死之前就开始进入应激性发情期，那个时候的alpha的信息素已经很淡了，于是omega的身体会疯狂刺激大脑和腺体来强行调整激素水平，来适应不再会有alpha陪伴的生活。尽管Helen是John见过的最强大的alpha，在她生命的最后一些时日里，也未能好好安抚John体内的omega。John知道真相的时候，事情已经过去三天了。他走进病房，闻到了一股异常突兀而浓郁的alpha香，他只在发情期的时候闻到过；而Helen躺在病床上，脸色较前几日更加苍白如纸，连嘴唇都变成了灰色，深褐色的秀发也不再富有光泽。

John克制住哭泣的冲动。“你干了什么？”

而他的alpha只是冲他露出一个温暖的笑容，并没有流一滴眼泪。18个小时之后，Helen就病死在了医院。很难说清到底是癌症还是提取信息素手术成为了压死她的最后一根稻草。

John昨晚就把最后一片备用抑制剂吃掉了，药效只能持续8个小时。现在的他闻起来肯定就像个被alpha抛弃之后欲求不满的婊子。

应该去做腺体切除手术。

然后John去了三家不同的药店，分别坐落在两个相邻的街区。拿着四份强力抑制剂，他很肯定自己能够安然度过这个特别的发情期。

没有、也不会再有Helen的发情期。

*****************************  
*****************

紧接着事情就出了岔子。Helen的最后一份礼物和爱车。John Wick总是能够搞砸一切。

他被迫回到地下室，用石锤把水泥地敲碎，像抚摸爱人一般拿出枪支和金币；他杀了好多人，这并不会困扰到他，但同时也毁掉了自己和Helen一起买的房子——他们的家，John得以回忆Helen音容笑貌的最后场所；他打了几个电话，威胁了两三个人，把自己搞得伤痕累累、疲惫不堪；他把子弹送入俄罗斯男人的脑子，感受着血液在他的体内轰鸣，那个嗜血的omega终于从层层枷锁里探出头来，满嘴血腥气地跟他打了个招呼。

Привет*，他说。

John发现自己回不去了。

他想要活着，想带着对Helen的爱与回忆活下去；但同时，死亡就像粘稠的蜂蜜一样从他的头顶浇灌下来。他可以一边注视着视频里的Helen一边把枪口对准自己的太阳穴；他也可以用剪刀在自己的手腕处划开干净利落的一刀；他甚至可以直接从大陆酒店的天台上一跃而下，并且确信没有晾衣架的阻挡，他可以死得快速而干脆。

John独自一人躺在床上，总是反反复复想着这些。威士忌的酒瓶已经空了，倒在床底下。但他脑袋清醒，没有一丝醉意。

一个来自白俄罗斯的怪物，一个“母亲”曾经最疼爱的孩子。

“omega是上帝赐予你的最好的礼物，”她一边抱着小Jonathan，一边把他脱落的脚指甲拔下来，“利用好它，成为配得上这个属性的好孩子。答应我，好吗？”

长头发的小男孩乖巧地回答，“Да。*”

仿佛疼痛并不存在。

*****************************  
*****************

后来John Wick一直在忙着杀人、被追杀、背叛人和被人背叛。Winston这条老狗。他浑身枪伤，从楼顶跌落，被几个晾衣架和垃圾箱救了性命，等他好不容易有了意识之后，又要重新替人卖命了。

或者可以说，这一次，他也在为自己卖命。

John Wick的一生就是一部无聊的充斥着暴力美学的连续剧，像裹脚布一样又臭又长，只不过在途中出现了个小插曲，那就不妨在这里说一说好了。

Helen去世之后，John经历了长达两年的发情期紊乱综合征。主要还是酗酒加上一直受伤又得不到好的治疗的缘故。当他一股脑热地疯狂杀人的时候，也就忘掉了自己发情期快来了的事实，直到他埋伏在墙角更换子弹时，深色的西装裤湿了一半。

一瞬间，整个房间里的alpha们都开始躁动不安起来。有人甚至鼻孔微张、手指放松，问自己的伙伴：“哪个欠操的omega发情期跑到这里来？”

“欠操的omega”John实在控制不住，翻了个白眼。他冷静地在交火间歇中把裤子脱掉，只剩下一条白色的内裤，然后提着一口气冲出去，用枪崩掉了五个愚蠢alpha的脑袋——三秒钟之内。

其中一个命大，子弹贯穿了头部仍然活着，尽管奄奄一息。这个alpha像是窒息般又吸气又狂笑，露出浸满了从内脏里呕出来的血的牙齿：“操，没想到大名鼎鼎的John Wick竟然是个omega。”

John环顾四周，死寂一片。“嗯哼。”

“来自白俄罗斯的婊子……他们知道了的话肯定会疯的。”

John定睛看了他一会儿，直到对方因为迟迟等不到结果性命的一枪而开始破口大骂。他把粗糙的手指抵在alpha的胸膛上，对方像是突然明白了什么，慢慢露出了一个兴奋的怪笑，但已经没有力气说话了。

“I need a gun.”John提出要求，语气竟带了些无辜和决然。

Alpha哈哈大笑起来，黑色的血液不断从脑门和嘴里喷出来。“你确定只要一把？”

“Да。”白俄罗斯婊子回答。

*****************************  
*****************

John利落地把失血过多的alpha放平，不远处的铁门已经被他用铁链和柜子栓住堵上了，兴许能够抵挡一些时间。他没有扒掉alpha的衣服，并不是因为不习惯和陌生alpha做，而是那实在是过于麻烦——三层防弹衣，一个加厚的防弹头盔，这群走狗为了对付他真是绞尽了脑汁。

alpha安静地躺在同伴的血泊里，呼吸、吐气，再呼吸。他看着这个令人闻风丧胆的omega褪下下身唯一的一块布料，那根按照alpha标准而言都算得上尺寸可观的阴茎已经彻底勃起了，散发出一股不清洁的气味——但让他食指大动。要不是维持生殖器充血已经耗尽了他的体能，他肯定会把这个高高在上的婊子踩在脚底下，让对方吸自己的屌。

John在alpha身上固定好自己，然后抬起力竭而颤抖的臀部，把那根硬起来的alpha性器缓缓塞入自己那已经体液泛滥的肛门。身底下的alpha立马发出了牛喘气一样的声音，听上去快死了。

“不要太兴奋了，我不想你在我完事之前就挂掉。”John瞥了他一眼，然后专心致志地开始前后摇摆起自己的腰身来。

这个倒霉的alpha的阴茎算不上巨大，但也聊胜于无；而在alpha看来，这个omega也不是那么的omega，他的意思是，有哪个alpha会喜欢这种腰比自己还有力、大腿比自己还健壮的omega？在悲伤的时候不会掉一滴眼泪，只会捏爆你的头和睾丸。

John动得越来越快，热汗不断地从被扯开的西服领子处流下来，滴在alpha的胸上。他在做爱的时候并不发出什么声音，只是在那儿安静地喘气，偶尔会因为阴茎顶到了自己的生殖腔而倒吸一口凉气。他的生殖腔自Helen死后就没有再打开过，也许已经萎缩了也说不定。

突然，远处传来了一群人马接近的脚步声，还有人在咒骂和呕吐。

眼看着身上的omega停顿了动作，alpha喘了口气，然后把手贴到了John的腰上。

“我只是在帮自己的忙。”这个alpha说。

下一秒，John就惨叫出声。他尖声哭泣着，却没有眼泪从眼睛里流出来；omega的本能强迫他露出脆弱的一面，但不知道他的泪腺早就坏掉了。这个alpha竟然生生操进了他的生殖腔里，把那个紧闭的小口狠狠给撕裂了。

等John回过神来，他的手指正抠进alpha的眼睛里，几滴饱含着alpha高浓度信息素的血液喷溅在了他的脸上、嘴角处。他伸出舌头舔了舔，一股火热马上席卷了他的脊背。

之后的一分钟内，他用力地骑着死掉了的alpha的阴茎，借着那个死前就开始形成的结，他完成了Helen死后第一次近乎完美的高潮。精液不断从他软掉的阴茎里喷出来，落到alpha黑色的防弹衣上，刺目而显眼，一报还一报。

普通人做完爱之后都会昏昏欲睡，但对于John而言，这倒像是一次休息和放松。

他慢条斯理地捞过裤子穿上，然后扒下了alpha的防弹衣，举起手里的枪。弹夹在口袋里。

John Wick在黑暗中静静等待，然后大开杀戒。

end

*Привет：俄语的你好  
*Да：俄语的好的


End file.
